


Инициация

by the99eth



Series: 2018 || Mini R-NC-21 [5]
Category: Get Out (2017)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Father/Son Incest, Gang Rape, Group Sex, M/M, Vomiting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 05:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the99eth/pseuds/the99eth
Summary: В свой 18-й день рождения каждый отпрыск семьи Армитаж обязан пройти инициацию в Орден Коагулы. Джереми заебись как не нравится этот процесс, но сбежать он не может.





	Инициация

— Добрый день, Джереми, — мать заглядывает в комнату, толкает плечом дверь и заходит, не дожидаясь его ответа.  
Она в белом платье с блестящей вышивкой на груди, будто бы сегодня какой-то праздник. Поднос с кувшином молока и колечками-кранчами опускается на кровать.  
— Мне восемнадцать, миссис Армитаж, — говорит Джереми. — Не восемь.  
— Я помню, малыш, — отвечает мать и еле касаясь, гладит его по щеке. — Сегодня важный день. Роуз завтракала, — она показывает на поднос, — в свой важный день. Я подумала… пусть это будет нашей традицией. 

“Ебал я ваши традиции”, - хочет сказать Джереми, но взгляд матери останавливает его на вдохе и запечатывает слова внутри. Мать смотрит на него, и Джереми кажется, что она зашивает ему рот. Джереми отчётливо чувствует, как толстая сапожная игла дырявит его губы, верхнюю, потом нижнюю, и окровавленная нитка тянется к подбородку. 

Мать ещё несколько секунд смотрит на него, просверливая своими бездонными зрачками ноющие дыры в его висках. 

— Вас давно ждут, мистер Армитаж, — говорит она. — Собирайтесь, — и её рука указывает на приготовленный со вчера костюм.  
“Ебанутая старая сука. Ведьма хуева”, — думает Джереми и смотрит на мать с хорошо отрепетированным обожанием. 

Внизу его ждёт именинный торт и десятки похлопываний по плечу. Левое под конец ужина болит чуть больше, чем правое. “Ты превосходно выглядишь, Джереми!”,”Уверен, твоя инициация пройдёт отлично, и ты станешь настоящим сокровищем для Коагулы!” “Ты так вырос, Джереми”, — каждый из гостей старается быть с ним милым, Джереми улыбается, смотрит на них так, будто бы помнит их имена, профессии и степень родства. Проходя с бокалом вина мимо старинного зеркала в гостиной, он полминуты разглядывает себя. Джереми Армитаж. Наследник. Красивый, да, можно так сказать. Метр восемьдесят, талия, длинные ноги, плечи бы подкачать слегка. Вполне интересное лицо. Данные подтверждены несколькими девушками и одним старшекурсником меда. Красивый. Надежда своей семьи.

Джереми Армитаж. В глазах его отражения — страх, плохо скрываемый пеленой безразличия и дерзости. К инициации — не готов. Он допивает бокал, потом берет еще один и пьет залпом. У вина практически нет вкуса. 

Солнце садится, а Джереми хочет, чтобы на особняк упал метеорит в пару тонн. Бум! — и вся эта толпа стариков превратится в котлетный фарш, и он вместе с ними. Бум! — и его идеально выглаженный костюм и новые туфли смешаются с кровью, выцветшей стариковской кожей и ошметками винтажной мебели. 

К тому моменту, как его уводят в ритуальную комнату в подвале, Джереми успевает сожрать половину торта (и старики вокруг искренне восхищаются этим процессом) несколько раз отлить, подарить свой сшитый на заказ итальянский пиджак какому-то жирному хрычу, выпить ещё два бокала вина и безуспешно попытаться сбежать.

Зал для инициации заставлен толстыми белыми свечами, по несколько рядов у каждой стены. Небольшой помост напротив двери и огромная кровать с темным покрывалом в этом дрожащем свете выглядят до жути таинственно, от чего Джереми хочется сбежать еще больше. Он делает шаг назад — все старики из гостиной уже набились в зал, их тут человек пятнадцать, не меньше, — и натыкается спиной на деда. Он узнает его мерзкий табачный запах, вонь сигарет без фильтра, которые Роман Армитаж курит еще с войны. 

— Не торопись, Джереми, — говорит дед, берет его за руку и выводит в центр комнаты, поближе к заляпанному бликами от свечей ложу.

Роман Армитаж поворачивает внука к себе и начинает медленно расстегивать на нем жилет. 

Джереми глубоко вдыхает, запах табака и воска, заполняющий комнату, теперь вертится внутри его головы. 

Жилет, рубашка, брюки, трусы и носки отправляются в руки престарелых адептов переселения душ, надеющихся дорваться до молодого тела. Боковым зрением Джереми видит, как старики нюхают и сминают в объятиях его одежду. 

Роман Армитаж кладёт руки ему на плечи и заставляет опуститься на колени. 

— Приветствуем тебя в ордене Коагулы, Джеремайя Армитаж, — говорит Роман, и остальные вторят ему - “Приветствуем!”

Это все похоже на заседание общества анонимных алкоголиков в средние века, вот только алкоголик тут только один. Джереми улыбается своему положению, и в этот момент дед сбрасывает с плеч черную мантию, и, естественно, под ней он абсолютно голый.

Дед, ебаный извращенец, который и придумал весь этот пиздец с инициацией. Джереми ненавидит его. Роуз ненавидит его. Даже родители ненавидят его. Интересно, отца тоже инициировали в свое время? По какому-нибудь другому поводу, не связанному с Коагулой? Просто потому, что деду так хотелось? 

— Слейся с Орденом, Джеремайя, — продолжает дед, а его темно-лиловый обрезанный член, стоящий в полную силу, покачивается перед лицом Джереми.  
“Как долго ты этого ждал, дедушка?”, — думает Джереми. “Лет пять?”

— Прими в себя соки нашего единения. Прими нашу науку. Приведи нам сильные молодые тела, — говорит Роман, а остальные выдыхают в унисон. Наверное, это конец формулы, после которой можно приступать к главному блюду. 

Дед хватает Джереми за волосы и запихивает ему в рот свой твердый соленый член, отчего тому хочется блевать и плакать одновременно. 

“Я вообще-то твой внук, хуй облезлый”, — говорит обращенный вверх взгляд серых глаз. Но Роман вряд ли может что-то разглядеть в полумраке, даже если бы его и беспокоило, что там думает инициируемый.

Чтобы это как можно быстрее закончилось, Джереми начинает сосать. Он приподнимается, расслабляет челюсть и выпускает член из горла, головка блестит от слюны. За секунду перед новым заходом Джереми видит, как остальные старики в комнате тоже обнажили свои тела, и некоторые из них уже подрачивают вялые члены. 

Джереми всасывает в себя головку, облизывает ее, как лоллипоп, отмечая, что у того старшекурсника (к своему стыду, он не помнит имени) елда была побольше, так что здесь он точно справится, раз там удалось. Он пробует продвинуться дальше, усилием воли отодвигая рвотный рефлекс вглубь, и ускоряет движения. Еще пара секунд, и Роман начинает двигаться ему навстречу, издавая при этом мерзкие звуки, будто что-то булькает и закипает у него внутри. Член деда становится тверже, и Джереми думает, сколько таблеток виагры проглотил сегодня глава ордена. Он утыкается носом в седые волосы на лобке, которые тоже почему-то пахнут табаком, дед сгибает колени и держит его за голову сзади, не давая вдохнуть, и Джереми кажется, что вот сейчас он поперхнется этой морщинистой палкой, и все, никакого служения их ебаному культу. И эта мысль даже нравится ему. 

Кто-то подходит сзади и трогает его за плечо.

— Вставай, Джереми, — говорит Дин Армитаж, его отец. Джереми выкашливает член и, шатаясь, поднимается. Колени болят, будто под ними был не паркет, а асфальт.  
— Положите ковер в следующий раз, — хрипит он и вытирает со щеки слюну и дедову смазку.  
Отец молча подводит его к кровати и толкает на холодную постель. Джереми поднимается на локтях и смотрит в совершенно каменное лицо отца.

— О, ты тоже участвуешь в инициации, мистер Армитаж, — у него почти получается вернуть свой фирменный издевательский тон. — Не знал… ЭЙ, РОУЗ, — орет Джереми куда-то вверх, хотя, конечно же, она его не услышит. Ее, скорее всего, вообще нет в доме. — РОУЗ, уебищная ты блядь, тебя тоже эти уроды вводили в курс дела? Или сама миссис Армитаж?  
Отец наклоняется к нему и с размаху раскрытой ладонью бьет его по щеке. Джереми понимает все быстро и старается не забыть, как дышать. Он смотрит на отца с безысходной покорностью и опускается на ложе.

Дин Армитаж подает руку Роману, и тот забирается между ног Джереми, сгибает их в коленях и поднимает выше его зад. Кто-то из стариков услужливо подсовывает подушку, от чего Джереми начинает истерически хохотать, он не может остановиться, но в этот раз никому не интересно заткнуть его очередной оплеухой. Дед пристраивается к нему и грубо толкается в анус намасленными пальцами, ногти царапают внутри, и смех Джереми перетекает во всхлипы.  
— Ну, — шепчет Джереми стоящему у кровати отцу. - Ударь меня, заткни меня, Дин, или это уже вам по душе? 

Отец не произносит ни звука. Он смотрит, как Роман, впившись ногтями в ягодицы внука, вонзает член в сжимающуюся дырку. Джереми орет и сжимает кулаки, дергается, но участники ордена хватают его за руки. Через секунду его пальцы разжаты, и в каждой руке он чувствует по мягкому горячему отростку. Он уже рыдает вовсю, и в голове совсем пусто, кроме дурацкой мысли “Интересно, а дед в гондоне?”, а руки автоматически двигаются по кожаным трубкам вверх, вниз, вверх, немного быстрей. Старики стонут в голос и, вроде бы, уже успели смениться — Джереми не может открыть глаза, но чувствует теплые вязкие брызги на левой и, кажется, правой руке. 

Дин Армитаж все так же молча садится на кровать, поднимается на колени и останавливается перед замершим в спазме ртом Джереми. Он сжимает щеки сына между челюстью и скулой, заставляя его открыть рот, держит за шею и насаживает на себя, пока Роман с таким же булькающим рычанием толкается сзади. Джереми безумно больно, член деда разрывает его изнутри, отец тычется прямо в нёбо, дальше, к язычку, и блевать хочется еще больше, но нечем даже дышать, и вдруг, через секунду, он не чувствует уже ничего. Джереми широко открывает глаза и вперивается в мускулистую грудь Дина, покрытую седеющей порослью. В полумраке почти ничего не видно, но седые волоски блестят в свете свечей.

Отец кончает быстро, и еще несколько мгновений не отпускает Джереми, заставляя его проглотить все. Роман трахает его еще долго, а члены стариков уже кончились - руки Джереми свободно свисают с кровати, он совсем не может ими пошевелить. В конце концов бульканье из груди Романа прекращается, завершается высоким, резким воем, и он чуть не валится с кровати назад, но адепты ловят его. Двое стариков поднимают Джереми за руки с ложа, он пытается по сгоревшим свечам определить, сколько прошло времени, но не может. Он стоит у кровати, держится за быльце, покачиваясь, пожираемый пустотой, которая растет внутри, вползает в каждую клетку. 

— Ну что, — хрипит Джереми обезвоженным, слипающимся ртом. — Все?

Один из стариков, какой-то тощий азиат, которого младший Армитаж видит впервые, подходит к нему и опускается на колени. 

— Я хочу по-особому соединиться с тобой, Джеремайя, — говорит азиат, глядя на него снизу вверх. - Первое тело, которое ты подаришь Ордену, будет моим. 

Джереми все равно. О боже, как же ему все равно.

Азиат опускает голову и убирает что-то светлое на кровать. Он осторожно прикасается к члену Джереми и придвигается ближе. Джереми смотрит на него и видит, как старик отодвигает крайнюю плоть и надевает на его головку свою пустую глазницу, обросшую внутри мягкой розовой кожей.  
Слезы, чужая сперма и вино разом поднимаются к горлу Джереми, которое, наверное, все в ссадинах и надрывах. Он не помнит, как вдохнуть, чтобы остановить это, он не знает, как двигаться. 

— Серьезно? — хрипит Джереми и безуспешно пытается отшатнуться. — Ты серьезно, урод? — Он повышает сорванный голос и вопит, хохочет, срываясь на рваный фальцет:  
— Поющая минетчица, блядь? Ты мне тут поющую минетчицу, сука, устроишь? Петь будешь, уёбище? ПЕТЬ БУДЕШЬ?

Джереми выплевывает последние слова азиату в лицо, а за ними из его пищевода неоднородной массой на голову старика исторгаются полупереваренный торт, вино и цветные колечки-кранчи, такие яркие в потоке блевотины.

И больше Джереми не видит ничего.

* * *

 

Следующим утром семья решает, что инициация прошла, в целом, неплохо. Когда Джереми просыпается, мать еще немного говорит с ним в кабинете о его будущем, о его привлекательности, о том, как он должен навсегда забыть то, что было в ритуальном зале, о том, что он должен роду и Ордену.

Джереми кивает ей, как всегда, ненавидит ее - еще больше, чем обычно, но, как всегда, не может противостоять.

Вернувшись в мед, он тем же утром записывается на дзюдо, джиу-джитсу и карате в ближайшем спортклубе. 

Он не позволит прикоснуться к себе больше никому. Никогда.


End file.
